Samantha's Wedding
by JamSack
Summary: Yep, it’s Sam’s wedding day, but not the ‘typical wedding day’. Sam marrys Pete, everything goes smoothly, no interruptions. Jack attends and manages to stay sober? Could it be! SP and eventual SJ part one complete!
1. Default Chapter

**Sam's Wedding**

A/N: When I started writing this I was feeling angsty and decided to take it out on Sam and Jack.

Disclamier: Don't own Stargate. And even if I did, this wouldn't be in it! Actually it might be nice. Adding to the tension and r/ship between our fav couple!

**So here it is:

* * *

**

Yep, today was the day, Sam thought to herself as she got out of bed on that special day and hopped into the shower. Today was the day that she was getting married to the man she loved. Not Jack like her dad and some other SGC personnel had assumed at first. Nope, she was marrying Pete. Pete Shanahan. Her brother Mark had introduced him to her nearly two years ago, and it seemed like Mark had made a smart choice for once. 

Who would've thought that her _brother _could find Sam her soul mate? Not that she believed in soul mates, although being in the SGC had contradicted many of her former beliefs.

But she did love Pete; she loved him a lot. Maybe not as much as he loved her, but she knew she would be happy with him. Sam nodded as if she was trying to convince herself, and then got out to the shower, rubbing her wet hair with a towel and getting into a dressing gown before starting to get ready. She looked up at the clock above her dressing table, four hours till she would begin that walk down the aisle.

Cassie walked into her bedroom, carrying the wedding dress carefully, with a smile pasted on her face. 'Ready for the 'big day', Sam?' she asked brightly, wondering if Sam would ever admit to herself that she wasn't ready, or if she even knew.

'Sure thing, Cass,' she said, frowning at her reflection in the mirror, the ruffled hair and the 'I-haven't-had-my-coffee-yet' look on her face. 'Uh… when's the person who's going to beautify me getting here?' Cassie looked out of the window to see a car pull up. 'Okay, number one, you look beautiful already. But number two; she just got here so she'll be able to make you even more gorgeous.' Sam smiled at her.

Cassie didn't really want to do this to her on her wedding day, but she had to know for sure. 'Sam, do you really love Pete? Y'know the whole, I'd-die-for-you-cos-I-love-you-so-much, type of love?'

'Sure I do' Sam answered with the tiniest flicker of uncertainty in her eyes that Cassie didn't even notice. 'And you're going to be happy with him for the rest of your life? No regrets?'

Sam nodded. 'I am. He makes me happy. And of course I'm going to miss you heaps when I leave.' She stood up putting her arms around her into a hug. 'I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing. I know you're going to be really happy, Sam.' They smiled at each other. 'Thanks sweetie. I love you.' A tear rolled down Cassie's cheek. Gosh she was going to miss Sam! The doorbell rang, it had been ringing for a while but neither of them had noticed. Sam pulled away from the hug, her face a bit wet like Cassie's. 'Now you go have a shower while Diane fixes me up, and then she can do you.'

Today was the day, Jack thought grimly to himself as he rolled out of bed. Today was 'D-day' for Jack. The day that the woman he loved was getting married. And he was not going to do a single thing about it.

He forced himself to get up, and got into the shower, letting the warm water fall over his face as he tried washing his sorrow away.

Sure, nearly everybody had bugged him about it, Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie, George Hammond, and even Walter for crying out loud. But Jack couldn't bring himself to ruin her happiness.

Today he was going to watch Sam get married to someone else. And her was just going to stand there and let it all happen, give a toast to their happiness while drinking his own away.

Jack stepped out of the shower and dried himself with his green towel. Not tonight though. Tonight he was going to stay as sober as a fish. He was **not **going to ruin her special day by getting drunk. He was not going to fix up his doomsday either. Everything was going to run smoothly with no interruptions. Not even if the SGC was under attack would he miss this wedding. He looked at his watch, one hour to go.

Daniel came into the room dressed except for his tie, which he was attempting to do up that moment. 'I can't believe you're actually going to this thing.' Jack just stared at the opposite wall buttoning up his shirt.

'I don't know why you didn't just _tell_ her when you found out Pete proposed. Y'know it's not too late to.'

Jack lost it; he turned around to face Daniel, the pain evident on his face. 'Don't you think I want to! Don't you think I want to march up that aisle and tell her I love her!' His voice softened. 'Don't you think I care about her happiness? Don't you know I would do anything for her, even if it means watching her get married to some other guy?' Daniel went to put a comforting hand in his shoulder but Jack pulled away angrily with tears in his eyes. 'Don't you **_dare _**talk to me about it not being too late! It was always too late! I should have met her before she joined SG-1; I should have told her how I felt the moment I felt it. But I didn't. It _is_ too late, Daniel.' Jack turned around again, trying to stifle a sob.

'And we're going to be late if we don't leave to pick up Cassie now.' He said in a **very** pathetic attempt to lift the tension in the room.

In about five minutes the guys were completely ready to go and they hopped in the car to pick up the 'maid of honour.' (Two of Pete's nieces were going to be the flowergirls. Twins, imagine that!)

Daniel didn't have the nerve to talk to Jack about Sam after his emotional outburst so they drove to in silence till they reached Sam's house.

AN: It's holidays so the next chapter should be longer and up pretty soon. However I am gonna go for my Learner's Licencse, which means I have to study!  
Hope I get it! Yay for driving!


	2. Chapter Two Seeing the bride before the...

CHAPTER TWO 

Jack and Daniel hopped out of the car as Sam's house seeing the "For Sale" sign standing domineeringly in the front of the yard. Jack shot a loathing look at it and walked inside behind Daniel.

'Cassie?' Jack shouted as he stepped into the front living room. 'You ready, Cass?' As if in answer, they heard a clomping of footsteps coming towards them from upstairs. But it wasn't Cassie.

Sam stood at the top of the stairs, fully ready in a vision of white. Her dress was simple and beautiful. It was made of white satin, with white floral brocade on the hem. Her short blond hair was clipped out of her face with a small white barettee.

Her face was glowing with excitement as she walked down the stairs towards Jack, who stood dumbfounded, openly staring at her. Even more so when they were on that Mongolian type planet and she was all dressed up. (AN: Emancipation: just saw that one!) But this was different. He had only known her for month or so then. She wasn't just 'Doctor "Sam" Carter of Theoretical Astrophysics' anymore. She was Sam Carter, the woman he had known for eight years, the woman who he had comforted when friend's had died, the woman who he had near-death experiences with resulting in long hours waiting beside each other's bed in the infirmary. She was his friend, the woman he loved, he knew that she was beautiful on the inside as well. And she was in her wedding dress, not a Mongol outfit. **_She was in her wedding dress. _**

He felt a huge pit form in his stomach. It took all his military training to not just curl up in a ball and shut himself off from the world at that exact moment. Or, run up the stairs and pull her into a kiss. But… he didn't. He stood there dutifully watching as she took another step and reached the foot of the stairs. She was moving far far away to North Carolina where he would probably never see her again.

The SGC had lost their best member ever. But he had lost _her _forever.

'Sir?' Sam asked seeing his pained expression. 'Ahh' he waved his hand down dismissively. 'I just have a headache. But you on the other hand…' Sam twirled around for him. 'Do I look nice?'

'Nice? Sam, you look beautiful!' His voice was thick with emotion. 'Really, really beautiful.' They shared a warm glance.

Daniel came up behind him, giving a low whistle. 'Don't you shine up well!' He said giving her a hug.

She smiled at them. 'Thanks guys. I'm glad you're both here to share my day.' Jack gave her a forced smile back and then looked up at the stairs to see Cassie, nearly as beautiful as her guardian in a flowing satin dark green dress. Her dark brown hair was swept into a top knot and a smile played on her dark red lips as she saw 'her boys.'

She didn't run to them, but she walked gracefully down the stairs like a young lady having grown so much in the many years she had been living on earth . 'Wow Cass.' Daniel breathed. 'My little girl is… sniff… all grown up.' She laughed at his teasing. 'Thanks Daniel.' She raised a very Teal'c-like eyebrow at Jack. 'Ya look gorgeous, Cassie.' He said in all honesty. Today it seemed like the glow of her mother was in her to see her best friend getting married. He smiled at the thought of Janet. He wondered if things might have turned out differently if Janet hadn't died. How would Janet have advised Sam on the biggest decision of he life?

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, he turned to see everyone looking at him. 'Uh, okay, why don't we go now.' Jack held his arm out for Cassie to take, as he felt tension building in the atmosphere. He had to get out of there.

Cassie took his arm. 'See you at the wedding, Sam.' Jack managed to say. She smiled them goodbye and they left. Now she was the only one in the house. Sitting down on the couch carefully so she wouldn't crumple her dress, she put her hands on her chin and gave a deep sigh.

He hated her. She saw the look in his eyes. He was angry. Angry with her… and himself?

Gosh he was so confusing sometimes. She gave another sigh of exasperation. She was not waiting for him. She was the one who told him that 'none of this has to leave this room.' And she was determined that that's where it would stay. 'In the room.' She gave a conclusive nod as a car pulled up at her house.

General Hammond was here to take her to the church. He was 'giving her away' as her father could not be there. She stood up all ready to go and walked to the door. There was a short knock on the wood. She opened it up to see… someone she didn't expect to see.

AN: Ooh, who could it be? Should be a VERY easy guess! Please Review! Recognition makes the world go round! P

I've never seen an episode with Cassie in it. I didn't see Pete till Affinity and I don't what to see what she looks like till I can watch it myself. I've only got 2 more volumes to go! So don't go telling me that her hair's actually blonde and green's not her colour or anything:D


	3. Chapter Three: She took my breath away

CHAPTER THREE

_She opened up the door to see…_

'Dad!' Sam gave a girlish squeal of delight and flung herself into Jacob's arms. 'What are you doing here! I thought you were doing Tokra stuff.' She said excitedly as she pulled away from Jacob and fixed her dress and hair.

'I'm here for your wedding of course. I wouldn't miss it for the worlds, honey.' She laughed at him.

'And General Hammond…?'

'He's in the Mercedes,' he said pointing over to the car. 'That way both your dad's can be here to escort you to your wedding.' He held out his arm for her. 'Shall we go now?' Beaming like anything, she locked the front door and allowed herself to be led out to the shiny new mercedes-benz, painted in a light blue colour.'

'Wow' she breathed. Whose is this?' Jacob took hold of her hand and put something in it. She opened her hand. Resting neatly in her palm was a light blue key on a key chain. The Mercedes-benz logo was stamped on it. She looked up at her father, hardly believing what she was seeing. 'For me…?'

'For you and cough Pete. A gift from the President.'

'Oh my gosh!' She gave her dad another hug. 'That is so unbelievably awesome!' Jacob opened the car door for her.

'Well let's get you hitched then.'

The church was beautifully decorated as Jack walked through the ornate wooden doors of the church. He showed his invitation to the usher at the door (which was completely unnecessary as the ushers made it a point to know exactly who he was and what he looked like). Jack cringed as he saw the words "Samantha Carter and Pete Shanahan" beautifully calligraphiged on the invitation.

He saw Daniel sitting down already and went to join him, but was met on the way by the elusive Mr. Shanahan. 'Hi Jack!' Pete greeted him. Jack groaned inwardly. 'Pete! The man of the hour! How ya doing?' Pete fiddled with his tie. 'Uh, yeah, just a bit nervous that's all. "Pre-wedding jitters" or something.' Jack gave a forced grin. 'It'll be great! It'll all go fine. I'm especially looking forward to the cake at the end. So uh, hang in there cowboy!' Jack gave a small corny thumbs up to him and started to walk away beginning to feel sick, sick of Pete, sick of being there, sick of the air force…'

'Hey Jack?' He turned back around to face Pete. 'No hard feelings?'

Jack blinked. 'Excuuse me?'

'Oh I just know that you and Sam used to have a thing for each other. And like I was knew it was all over and I was still a little wary at first… but she wouldn't say yes if she didn't mean it.' Pete suddenly looked very tall and a hell of a lot more confident. 'Yeah sure. Have a good day, Pete.' He said as if he were saying goodbye to a tedious customer at some department store and quickly walked away. He slid into the pew next to Daniel. 'Remind me why I haven't killed that guy yet.'

Daniel leaned over to him, 'Because Sam likes him.' Jack gave a deep sigh. 'Oh yeah, that's why.' He put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands so the world wouldn't see how he was feeling. He took in some breaths of air, swallowed his tears and waited till he felt composed enough to lift his head up and face the world again. He was quite certain that everyone on Sam's side of the guests, which included a number of SGC personnel, was going to look at him today more than once. And he was going to show them that this didn't affect him at all. He was going to be the perfect supportive friend and CO. He lifted his head up again.

'You okay, Jack?' Daniel asked, concerned for his friend.

'Yeah I'm great, Daniel. I'm feeling so fine and dandy today, I think I'll tell the whole world about it. And while I'm at it I think I'll tell P4X639 and P3X233 while I'm at it. They ought to know too.' Daniel gave a soft laugh as the ceremony had just started and the priest was saying a few words. 'That's good, Jack. Funny. It's good for you, you keep doing it.' Jack gave his friend a small grin, but it immediately disappeared as the organ music began. He and Daniel and Teal'c (who had joined them before) dutifully stood up to see the wedding party coming down the aisle.

First there was Pete's two nieces wearing white dresses with blue satin sashes with nice curly blonde hair. Then Cassie in her sprig green dress, walking with the best man, Pete's younger brother.

Then came Samantha with Jacob. Even though Jack had already seen her, she ♪took my breath away♪, she was so beautiful, and replaced it with gut-wrenching anguish. Jack looked up at Pete to seem him grinning like a fool. Jack gave a contemptuous snort inside, and turned back to look at Sam, watching sickeningly as she reached the altar and linked hands with Pete. The priest began the matrimonial speech. 'Dearly beloved…' The congregation sat down with a creak and scraping of the pews. Jack sat up straight his eyes fixed on a spot on the wall above the priest. 'Tell me when it's over,' he mumbled to Daniel.

'I thought you were going to watch it.' He whispered back.

'You don't expect me to **watch **watch it, do you?' He turned back to look at the priest. 'I'm going to have the appearance of watching. I got Teal'c to teach me how to do his meditation Kel'No'Reem thingy with my eyes open. So I won't be taking anything in; I'll just look like I'm paying attention.' Daniel gave a tiny sad smile, wishing he could make Jack feel better, or make him do something! 'Good plan, Jack,' was all he could say though, and they both returned their "attention" to Sam and Pete.

The cathedral was getting hotter, it was a sunny spring day, hard for Jack to concentrate on his Kel'No'Reem. All he could hear was the drone of the priest's voice. 'If anyone objects to this union', he hummed, 'let them speak now or forever hold your peace.' Jack suddenly realised the full implications of the words 'forever hold your peace.' If he didn't say anything in opposition he would NEVER have another chance to tell her how he felt. He **was** prepared to do that.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daniel squirming. 'If you so much as lift a finger…' he threatened in a dangerously low voice. ‡ Daniel immediately stopped squirming. Jack gave a glance over to Teal'c who was sitting stoically on the pew. A small sigh escaped from his brownish lips.

Well, it seemed like everyone on Sam's side was kind of ambivalent **§** about this wedding, he thought as he surveyed the congregation half of who looked very uncomfortable. However the Priest had moved on, no one had objected and Sam and Pete were about to begin their vows. She was lost to him now.

Unable to keep face anymore, Jack put his head in his hands, his body shaking with emotion as he fought so hard to keep his tears inside and his feelings in check.

AN: This bit is proving really difficult. I just wanna give him a hug! My friend says it's just about physically impossible to write something you don't agree with so yeah… maybe not very good writing anyway. I keep putting tiny bits of humour in there. But I'll try. Can't wait to start writing the reception. :D I'll keep you in suspense. Please Review!

50 points if you can tell me the significance of these 2 planets!

‡ I couldn't think of a good enough threat that Jack would actually **do** to Daniel if he did object so… any ideas. I was thinking of Jack giving him to Baal. But maybe if he did object, Jack would actually end up thanking him 

**§ **Just so you know, Ambivalent is my new favourite word ;D I will try to use it at least once in all my stories. I'm going for twice in this one!


	4. Chapter Four: The vows

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys, I love them! And they make me so happy.**

**With the points, I just out them in their to make it more fun, and to make people review! Hehehe. I actually meant P3R233 I don't know what happened there, but **Questionablelight **got it right! 50 points for her! The one from Windows and the time loop :D and the one where the quantum mirror was found! And don't worry guys, there will be a sequel to this! I've already done the 'preliminary planning' for it, as they say in my English class. There is hope for them!**

**-JamSack**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sam stood at the front of the altar, holding hands with Pete. The priest had begun the ceremony and she could feel everyone in the congregation smiling at them. She couldn't help it. She smiled too.

She looked out on her side to see all her family and friends. For a brief moment she gave a mournful thought for Janet, longing for her friend's presence. Would things have turned out differently if she had had Janet's guidance and advice? Or would she have done what she wanted anyway?

Sam turned her thoughts back to the priest.

'If anyone objects to this union…' She looked out at the congregation. To her annoyance she could see that the majority of her side were looking very uncomfortable. Perhaps she secretly hoped someone would object…

She dismissed that thought in a heartbeat. She loved Pete. She knew she did. Sam turned back to look at his face. He was looking at her so lovingly, but with a flicker of uncertainty. She gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. All was well and the ceremony proceeded without any objections.

Sam took a glance over to where Daniel, Teal'c and (the person she was really looking for) Jack, were sitting. She could see from the stand that his hand was in his lap and his back was shaking a bit. Her brow furrowed in concern. Was he shaking with laughter because of something Daniel said? Or was he shaking from… something else?

For a second the thought about all the stuff they'd done together, and all that she must give up; SG-1, her friendships with the team… well marriage did come with its sacrifices. And sjhe knew how close Pete was to his dying mother. She was going to support him in whatever he did. She took a last look at Jack and the team. 'Her boys', her family for nearly nine years, and she loved them and would miss them. But she would make new friends in North Carolina, and new family, her own family…

'Do you Samantha Carter, promise to love this man, Pete Shanahan, as your husband, partner and friend; standing by him at all times with support for his righteous endeavours, in sickness and in health, in wealth and poverty, in joy and in sorrow; learning from his strengths, and helping him overcome his faults; growing together in love and experiences for as long as you both shall live?'

She looked confidently in Pete's eyes, and repeated the words that the priest had said, with such a force that SG-1 and even Jacob and General Hammond started a bit when they heard her say it. Jack forced himself to look at her, to see what he dreaded to see; love.

He saw love on her face and in her eyes when she looked at Pete. He had seen a similar look on her face when she was Jolinar and was talking to Martouf. Okay, yes she did love Pete, but not to the full extent of her love.

He saw her smile at Pete. Gosh she was beautiful! Oh how he loved her! Her gaze turned to him and he flashed her a quick I'm-happy-for-you smile; she smiled back and then turned to look at Pete as he began to recite his vows. 'I Pete Shanahan promise to love this woman as my wife, partner and friend…' _Will ya shutup already?_ Jack thought disdainfully. Gosh this thing was taking forever! He reverted back to his first plan of Kel'No'Reem. Yep, he was going to get through this. He was gonna get through this.

AN: I kind of hated the end of that chapter, so heads up for the next one!


	5. Chapter Five: No more 'Shanahanegins'

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Thank goodness that was over, Sam though to herself. It was a wonderful ceremony, but it was so unbelievably stuffy inside the church that she grateful she was outside in the cool early evening air. A pair of arms encircled her from behind; she jumped.

It was Pete. She smiled at him. 'Did I startle you Mrs. Shanahan?' She turned around to face him. 'You did. But it doesn't have to go that the startling should be', she kissed him fondly on the nose, 'unwelcome.' He kissed her on the lips happily. Their second kiss as a married couple.

Another pair of hands came and poked her in the ribs. 'Crap!' She turned around to see Daniel. 'Geez Daniel, give me a heart attack why don't you! I don't particularly want to die on my wedding day, y'know.' He grinned at her. 'Congratulations, Sammie.' He said giving her a hug. 'Hey!' Pete objected pulling Sam away from Daniel and into his arms. 'She's mine now,' he said proudly. Sam laughed and gave Pete a quick kiss on the cheek.

'Yeah, listen to him. No more Shanahanigans.' There was a collective groan from Sam and Pete as Jack sidled up to them. 'Well that's one I've never heard before.' Pete said sarcastically.

'Well I was aiming more for the newest Shanahan, seeing as she's crossed over tho the dark side and betrayed the name of Carter.'

'Ahem.'

'Oh yeah, nice work, Sam.' He pulled her into a friendly hug. 'I'm so proud that you finally took my advice and got yourself a life. Didn't know you had it in you.' He cuffed her on the shoulder. Daniel sighed inwardly. This was alway's Jack's way. He had to go and be funny all the time. Well, that was his way of dealing with his pain so…

'Sir, Jack,please be serious.' Jack put his hand on her shoulders, his playful eyes becoming intense. 'I _am_ happy for you, Samantha. I'm happy that you found someone you love.' Suddenly aware that the rest of the congregation had made there way out of the church and were waiting to give their wishes, he put his arm's down with a small smile. 'Serious enough, Sam?'

AN: Yes, I know, two really short chapters that don't even equal 1000 words together but don't worry, the Long Awaited Reception is coming!


	6. Chapter Six: The wonderful bottle of OJ

**CHAPTER SIX**

'Jack!' A loud Texas voice rang out through the chatter of the crowd. General Hammond made his way to the lone General O'Neill standing in a corner of the garden. Cringing, Jack turned to face the bald man. 'What are you doing here all alone?'

"Oh, you know', he shrugged. 'Just hanging out with my wonderful bottle of OJ.' George raised his eyebrows in a very Teal'c like way, at the offensive bottle of Orange Juice. 'Ah, ok-ay, you're either drunk on OJ, or just plain insane.' George had only seen the man drink Orange Juice once. Hammond took the half-empty (such an optimist) bottle from his hand. 'C'mon. Supper's being served and it's time for the speech-making.' Jack groaned. 'I'll be there in 5 minutes. Just let me finish my juice. Jack took the bottle back from him. General Hammond walked away and left Jack standing outside the recreation hall by himself. Jack opened up the bottle and took a 'swig.'

'Damnit O'Neill! Don't you dare start getting soft! You can do this!' He yelled at himself. Jack took a deep breath, remembering the encounter about a month ago at work.

She had said, 'I would be honoured if you would say a few words at my wedding reception, Sir. Is that okay?' _Sure, I'd love to. And while you're at it, why not call Baal up and let him have a go at me. Being tortured by Baal couldn't possibly be worse then this. It would be a piece of cake, a walk in the park. I think I'd even enjoy it._

But he had agreed, he told her he would. And now here he was. The actual night, and it was time.

Jack sighed. It was time to go in. He walked into the building and dropped his 'not full' bottle into a nearby bin. (AN: I am feeling very nervous for him at the moment). He stopped and got a drink of water from the water cooler. He cupped his hands and filled them with water, splashing it on his face.

**Now **he was ready to give the speech. Well… in a sense. He walked into the crowded hall, very nicely decorated with light blue ribbons decorating the wall and light blue sashes tired around the seats. Sam and Pete were sitting at the back of the hall with the rest of the Bridal Party. He gave a short smile to the few people who said hello to him as he walked over the table. 'So… what's for dinner?' Yep, a typical O'Neill phrase. Dinner. Food. Good. Normal.

In 10 minutes all the guests had sat down, and prepared to tuck into the feast which were being brought onto the table, kept warm by aluminium foil wrapped around them. Obviously the financial providers, Jack didn't know which side, had no scruples in being lavish for the reception.

Jack took his seat next to Daniel and General Hammond, who sat next to Mark, who sat next to Jacob, who sat… next to Sam.

Both General Carter and General Hammond began pouring themselves glasses of red wine while the rest of the hall followed suit.

It was Pete's duty to start first. Jack tried to tune out after the first word. It was just the usual drabble about how they met, 'I love her' hope for the future, blah blah. Just the normal wedding crap, nothing he hadn't heard before. Hell, he was sure he had said something along the same line at his and Sarah's reception. Just in a not-so-mushy- Jack way. 'A toast to the future.'

Then Jacob stood up making a few fatherly cracks about the two of them, and how Mark had introduced them and how he never thought it would've turned out the way it did. 'A toast to my daughter and her husband…' It took a while, and a few refilling of the glasses, thank gosh for that, was Jack's only thought, but it seemed only to soon, that his turn came around. He stood up clearing his throat, sensing Daniel holding his breath in anticipation, and began to speak.

_AN: mwahahar, poor Jack. Lot's of assignments, going on a camp for school and my sister's having a baby so the next chapter probably won't be out for a while, sorry about that. You'll just have to wait, so I hope you won't be disappointed with Jack's speech. JamSack_

_P.S Why OJ you ask? Well it just so happens that most of my older friends do not drink. So when they go to nightclubs they have OJ. I don't know why they don't just drink soft drink, cos in my opinion OJ only tasteds good in the morning. I think it's because they won't get paid out because it looks like Vodka or something, that's what my sister told me anyway._


	7. Chapter Seven: THE SPEECH!

**CHAPTER SIX**

AN: Just so you know, my sister had a gorgeous baby boy called Jerrom who is just the cutest baby I have ever seen. I am so in love with him! And my sister and brother-in-law are too! He was crying and me and my sister sang him to sleep while my brother-in-law rocked him. It was beautiful! Aww . Yep I am Auntie Nay!

AN: To get the real effect of the speech I would suggest reading it aloud, using expressions and keeping in mind the commas and punctuation. . :D Anyway, on with the story!

_It seemed only too soon, that his turn came around. He stood up clearing his throat, sensing Daniel holding his breath in anticipation, and began to speak…_

'Well… what can I say really? Sam, you've been under my command in the Air Force for nearly nine years.' Jack had rehearsed in his mind, the points he was going to talk about. 'During these nine years Sam has been a smart, dedicated member of the team, showing proficiency in all areas except… cooking, sewing and her social life. Yep, I've told her many times to get a life and… now she has one. I never thought I'd see the day when she would walk down the aisle. _I guess I'd always hoped it would be me she would be walking towards. _I've never seen her look happier. And Pete, you better keep it that way, mate.' A small rumbling of laughter rose up from the guests. 'And, uh, now that Sam's going to be moving to North Carolina, well lets just say our base is gonna go soo downhill without her. And though we've trained someone to replace her job, there is no way anyone could _ever _replace a friend like Sam. I speak for Daniel and Murray as well.

'We've been like family, the team, and I know you agree.' He looked at Sam, with an affectionate smile playing on lips. 'There are no words that describe just how much I'll- we'll miss you. But we know you'll be happy…because you have a wonderful husband who loves you.' Jack felt his stomach sicken as the two newlyweds shared a loving glance. ' And I know you two will last, and you'll have a beautiful family, and a happy life with them.' His voice cracked slightly and he felt his eyes moisten with tears. _Crap!_

'I couldn't be happier for you, Samantha. We all love you.' Jack glanced at Sam, she was smiling up at him. He wondered if he also realised that he was saying **he LOVED her.** Probably not…maybe that was a good thing. But in that second that Sam looked up at him, catching his gaze, he allowed himself, just for a second, to get lost in her eyes. One. Last. Time.

'So, I make a toast to my dear friend and her husband. May your lives be filled with happiness. Happiness that will bless your lives, and the lives of your loved ones.'

'To happiness…' the rest of the guest echoed. Jack raised his glass to his lips and drunk deeply. _Yep, I'm drinking to her happiness while I'm drinking away my own_, he thought bleakly as the red wine slid smoothly down his throat.

Sam shot him a warm smile and mouthed 'thankyou, Jack.' He gave, what he thought must look like a painful smile, back. Well it gave him pain to give it. It gave him pain to wish her happiness with Pete, when she must move so far away from him.

Jack sat back down. The speeches had ended and everyone began digging into the wedding dinner.

Jack reached past Daniel who was sitting next to him to grab the salt and peppershakers to put on his mashed pumpkin and corned beef. 'Mmm.' His eyes closed as he put forkful of it in his mouth, savouring the taste.

'Eat up, Daniel.' He said as he saw his friend slowly cutting his meal without much vigour, and not paying attention to the wafting smells of the delicious food around him. Daniel was looking elsewhere and Jack followed his gaze to Sam and Pete. They were sitting just seats away from him and Sam was talking and laughing to Pete's dad. _Wow, how interesting_, he thought sarcastically. 'Daniel, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?' Daniel, startled turned his gaze away from the couple to guiltily face Jack. 'Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about… oh, never mind.' Hoping Jack would just leave it at that, he began to eat really fast as if to say 'there's nothing wrong with me.' But Jack was not so easily fooled. He had some idea of what Danny was thinking about. It wasn't very hard to guess considering who he was looking at.

'Whatever Daniel.' He said, as if he couldn't care less. You do your thing, I'll do mine.' Jack turned back to his meal.

'You gave a wonderful speech, Jack.' Daniel said, deciding to speak. 'Surprisingly sentimental. And **I** recognised the inner meaning in it.' Jack opened his mouth to cut him off, but Daniel went on. 'Just let me finish, Jack,' he said with a sharp glance. 'Look at her, Jack. Look. You just gave her a beautiful toast. Told her you lover her, wished her happiness…. And she doesn't even realise or acknowledge it. I never thought I would be disappointed in her.' Jack tried to keep from shouting at Daniel. 'For crying out loud, Danny. It's her _wedding day_, giver her a break. She probably did realise it, and if she didn't, I don't really care. She is **_married_** now and has a husband. She doesn't **_have_ **to acknowledge it. She made a vow to **_Pete_**. Not me, not anyone else.' He gave an exasperated sigh. 'So, let's just forget anything I said about her under alien influence or otherwise. And keep things the way they are. And **never **discuss this again.' Jack held his hand out to Daniel. 'Agreed?' Reluctantly Daniel shook his hand. 'I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry you're so stubborn!' Daniel stood up abruptly causing a few people, including Sam, to look at him. 'I am going to get myself a lovely glass of tequila from the bar, Jack.' He said rather loudly to make the staring people disinterested. 'Would you like to join me?'

Jack looked up at Daniel, remembering his former oath. 'No thanks, Spacemonkey. I'm not drinking tonight. But I'll have a coke…'

'Don't want to embarrass "my girl" do you?' said a laughing voice. He looked towards the head of the table to see Pete grinning rather gloatingly at him. Sam next to him had gone slightly red at his remark. Jack gave Pete a narrow stare, and was about to open his mouth and shut him down. But it was something in Sam's eyes that made him stop. Pete was right, he didn't want to embarrass her. She didn't deserve that; no matter how much Pete did.

Instead he opted for a small vague smile and ignored all other comments from the guests. He could feel their eyes on him, staring at him. Jack quickly finished the last forkful of his food and went to join Daniel at the bar with his wonderful coke while the waited for the cake.

_**End of Chapter Six! **_

I wanted Pete shut down by Jack but decided that Jack wouldn't want to embarrass Sam by saying something meant to him. You see he really does care for her, much more than that evil Pete guy.

Yay for Carrie Underwood! We just got the finale of American Idol in Aussie and I just finished watching it, while typing this! I've been rooting for her since I saw her audition. She's a great singer, but can she sing all the songs from _Okalahoma_:) I loved Bo too, but Carrie was better. She got to take home the car _and _the plane! I hope I can sing as well as her one day, but of course in my own style. Now I want her album :( Damn Australia who hasn't got it!

Well, folks that's all from me for a while. Exam block in just a couple of days! Noo! I want to get rid of those nasty B's and turn them into A's so I'm gonna study my little head off for the next week or so. (My friend got A+ A+ A+ (for the different sections of marking) on her relgion assignment! jawdrop) Sorry I can't give you more sooner. And thanks for the reviews! I love them, and I love you guys for being patient and reading my story. I hope I can write as well as J.K.Rowling one day, but of course in my own style! Lol

Bye for now

_JamSack_


	8. Chapter Eight: Damn Annoying Questioners

**_Chapter Seven _**

AN: Personally I think the writing in this chapter is pretty crap, and not up to my usual standard. Hmm… maybe I need a beta. Any suggestions for improvement on sentence/paragraph structure and storyline (but not taking Pete put yet :D ) or anything else, because I'm really not happy with the way I wrote this chapter. It just didn't flow right. Anyway, it must be because Pete hasn't been smashed yet. Argh!

Enjoy.

* * *

'Jack!' Mark Carter and his wife Janelle came over to General O'Neill who was standing in a corner with Daniel. 'How are you?' he said friendly, shaking his hand.

'I'm great, Mark! How are you?' he said way too enthusiastically for comfort. Mark gave him one of 'those' looks. Very reminiscent of the looks that General Hammond used to give him when he came in from a mission injured and tired to resist a medical check on the claim that he felt fine. That same look General Hammond had given him, Mark was now giving him.

What the hell was everyone's problem! He didn't need them to feel sympathetic for him He could do just fine on his own. They should be feeling sorry for Sam? She was the one who had just married the sick bastard. 'So, Mark? How are the kids?'

Slowly Jack had moved from person to person, talking to different people he knew. First Mark (8 mins), then some guy that he and Sam had known from the Gulf War (13 mins), then a lady from SG-3 (9 mins), Pete's friend (3 mins), an Apophis look-a-like (6mins), Thor-in-disguise (18mins), his younger clone (10mins) and now he had moved on to General Hammond.

He started talking and looked a tad uncomfortable to Jack, which he thought was a bit odd. Unfortunately, he got an answer he didn't want to hear when he asked George if he was all right.

'Jack, I'm sorry. It's kind of my fault that you and Sam-' Jack cut him off before he could finish his sentence, something that he'd been doing often this day. Especially when talking to Mini-Jack and Thor and SGC personnel. 'George…' He said warningly.

The General went on anyway. 'I ignored the feelings between you, because you didn't act on it. It rusted you. But maybe… maybe I could have talked to the President about the regs-'

'George.' Jack said firmly. 'We are **not** talking about this today, okay? No dwelling on what might have been. I don't. Want. To hear it.' Jack got that pained look back in his eyes, which for a while had been held back.

'Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry.' Jack felt like saying, _Well it's worth nothing. Sorry doesn't make her unmarried!_ But he knew George didn't deserve that. He was just an innocent bystander of the relationship that literally spawned the ages and the universe.

'It's okay, George. This thing was inevitable anyway. So let's just… talk about something else, hmm?' General Hammond nodded his agreement.

No more talk of what might have been.

Sam smiled happily as she whirled around the dance floor with Pete. After that tiny embarrassing comment that Pete had made, she had made a small mention of it. Just a 'Please Pete, you didn't have to say that. It wasn't necessary.' And then he had said he was sorry, and that was that. She was very grateful that Jack hadn't come back at him and made it worse, which she could feel he was on the verge of doing. Although the pained look in his eyes were enough to make her wish he had said it.

She didn't think she'd seen him so… subdued before. Except for that time when they thought Daniel had died, and then that time after Alternate Sam and Kawalsky had come through the mirror. And then that time when Daniel _had_ died and… okay so maybe she had seen him more or equally subdued. But this time was different.

No one had died, he hadn't just kissed his 'wife' or 2-I-C. She had just gotten married and he had not drunken a drop of alcohol since the toasts.

Oh! The toasts! So wonderful some of them and others… tin y hints of sadness. Of course she noticed the fact that he had used the 'L' word. And she knew that it was both in the context of a friend and… more than a friend. And though she was sorry they never had a chance to be anything more before she met Pete and fell in love with him, she appreciated it. And she appreciated his speech and his words.

The song ended and there was a small applauding as she stopped dancing; not even noticing that she had just spent her wedding dance thinking of Jack. 'Hey kiddo.' Sam turned around to see her dad. 'I think it's time for us to dance now.' With a small kiss on the cheek from Pete, accompanied by a subtle roll of the eyes from Jacob, he slid his arms around his daughter's waist and began to dance with her.

She was so glad that he was able to come. It wouldn't have been the same without her father there. And though she knew he didn't really like Pete, yet, he would come because he loved her. She smiled at her him.

'I'm glad you're here dad.'

'So am I, Sammie. You look beautiful and I know you're happy. And that makes me happy.'

'I am happy.' And she really was.

He held up his hand and she twirled around him. Jacob put his head forward quickly and then back up.

'Hey Selmak', she said.

'Congratulations Samantha on your marriage', he said in "distorted" tones. 'Your father's right. You look beautiful. Pete is very lucky.'

'Thanks Selmak.'

'I am only sorry that you and General O'Neill-' Jacob came back speedily.

'Sorry Sam. You know how he gets sometimes. He's senile 2000 year old symbiote.'

'I know dad. It's okay, it's just…' Sam looked around confusedly and saw Jack talking with Lt. John Harris. 'Never mind.'

'Sam?' Jacob said with a questioning look in his eyes, noticing her glance toward Jack. 'You _are_ happy, right? Happy, not just content?'

'Sure I am, dad.' She gave him a bright smile; a smile that reached her eyes, but did not reach to the depths of her heart. Jacob, with his fatherly instincts, realised this, but decided to let it slide. She was happy, but even if she wasn't _truly_ happy at the moment, she would grow happier with her life as she had a new family and made new goals for her life.

The song ended and Sam gave her dad a hug. 'I think two fellas are waiting to dance with you Sammie.' He pointed over to Daniel and Teal'c who were standing outside of the dancing circle talking quietly. 'I think you should ask Jack to dance as well.' He whispered into her ear. And off he went to talk to General Hammond.

Sam sighed and looked at Jack again. He didn't look too happy and she knew it wasn't because of Lt. John Harris; he had so many interesting stories to tell for someone who didn't travel to other planets. She knew it was because of her, and it hurt her to see him like that.

She missed his usual happy, joking nature. The way they had interacted as friends, before she got engaged to Pete. He didn't have to change like that, just because she was getting married. But if he wanted to be sullen and not have fun, that was his choice. She smiled and walked over to Daniel and Teal'c. 'Hey Danny would you like to dance with me?'

**_End of Chapter Seven _**


	9. Just some songs

Not technically a chapter, but I needed your guy's opinions. I started writing a different story first, but when I described Sam's wedding in the story I was like, I so need to write another story of this. So basically this story has been leading up to another story, except I changed my mind. The whole reason I wrote this story, is for this coming chapter. The crux, if you will of this story.

I don't really want to ruin the surprise for you, but the last chapter basicalyl gave it away. Anyway Jacob said 'I think you should ask Jack to dance as well.' And I've been looking for the perfect song for pretty much 5 months. I thought I found the perfect one, but I think I found an even better one and I can't decide between the two. So I would appreciate it if you would give me your opinion on which fits better.

The first song I thought would be great is _My Immortal_ by Evanesence. Think of that infamous scene in Affinity for the first two lines. The rest is self-explanatory with Sam moving to the Dreaded NC ™. The chorus: think of the time that Daniel died in Meridian and that Fire and Water one. Think Heroes when Janet died and Threads when Jacob died. Here are the lyrics:

My Immortal Lyrics

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_Chorus:_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_Chorus_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_Chorus_

This is the second song that I have never actually heard played, but when I heard it sung by two of my best friends at a camp recently I kept on saying over and over again how perfect it was. Not too sure about the second verse but I looked up this site that kind of explained the meaning. And I was nearly crying when I thought about how it fit perfectly with Jack. (Which doesn't count for much since my hormones have been weird lately. I was full on bawling my eyes out in Star Wars.) shrugs Anyway here it is. Let me know what you think.

Verse 1 

This is the place where I sit,  
This is the part where I love you too much  
This is as hard as it gets  
'Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough

I'm here if you want me, I'm yours you can hold me  
I'm empty but taken, yet tumblin' and breakin'

**Chorus:**  
'Cause you don't see me; And you don't need me  
And you don't love me; The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could

Verse Two 

I dream a world where you understand  
And I dream a million sleepless nights.  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand,  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights

I'm speechless and faded; it's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends'.

**Chorus**

This is the place in my heart;

This is the place where I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met?

Is this the last chance that I'll ever get?

I wish I was lonely, instead of just only  
Crystal and see through and not enough to you'.

Chorus x2 

Sigh, it's so perfect, but I'm still unsure. Please advise me, this **has **to be perfect.

I'm thinking of writing a part where it's the two of them dancing, but it's Sam is to Jack so Sam is "thinking back" as the song says. Number One: do you think I should do it? Number Two: Do you think this song is good, or do you think it would be too out of place in this fic? Like it doesn't fit right or something? If so, Number One won't apply because I love this song and if this song is not right, then I won't put it in there. It's from the movie Pearl Harbour and I think that it kind of fits with the whole thing of the story, and it's like the main girl (can't remember her name) singing it or whatever for Josh Hartnett's character. And you know Jack always says stuff like he'll always be there for her and that theme kind of fits in with a later part of the story. So here it is:

**Artist: Faith Hill  
Song: There You'll Be **

When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me

CHORUS:  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

Repeat chorus

'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always

Repeat chorus

I'm debating wether or not it's too out of context for this story and doesn't fit with mood, even though Sam is grateful and stuff.

So, number 1 song is _My Immortal_, number 2 _You don't See Me_ and they're the ones you're comparing.

And whether or not I should have _There You'll Be_.

Anyway thanks in advance for the advice that you give me. I'm really grateful for it. And I'm sure you'll feel good knowing that you've contributed something to this story :D Anyway please review your opinion and thanks for reading this long-winded thing. And thanks for reading my story! It makes me feel good that someone else besides my mum and my sister is reading it!

JamSack


	10. Chapter Ten: Dancing with the guys

AN: I don't want Daniel to be too hard on Sam here. Partly because last month he had already had a talk/argument to her about it. Plus, the wedding reception is a little too late to be telliong her these kind of things, things that they had said before. I wrote Teal'c bit while listening to Barbra Streisand :D I've written so much while listening to her at night, it's been very good for me. I've done half of the next chapter with the songs and it's going well.  
Enjoy!

* * *

'So, Sam? How's the party going?' said Daniel a little cautiously. After he had talked to Jack at the dinner, he had realised that Jack was kind of right. He shouldn't be feeling disappointed in Sam. He _was_ proud of her. His 'sister' had gotten married and he was happy for her. Like an older brother ought to be. But, like any older brother, he felt protective. And if his kid sister Sam got hurt, well let's just say there'd be hell to pay, preferrably on Sokar's moon.

'It's great, Daniel!' She said excitedly. 'Everyone's so nice. And Mark said the said the funniest congratualtions salutation to us.'

Wow, he thought. She was very bright and bubbly this evening. Perky. For some reason this grated on his nerves.

'So…' he said casually . 'Jack's speech was great, wasn't it?' Sam's eyes narrowed for a split second, knowing what Daniel was trying to do. She just nodded.

'And he's right you know. What he said. I haven't seen you happier. Well except for that time on that planet where you drunk that stuff and went off your face.' Sam gave a grin at that and then frowned.

'Hey, we all agreed we would never bring that up again!'

'Well, it's quite an amusing storie for parties, anyway.' _Okay Daniel, time to put the humour aside._

'Sam. Remember what I said last month? After Icame back from the dead again?' She nodded warily.

'Well… I take it back.' Sam looked up surprised. "As your friend I gave you… some kind of advice. But it seems that, it was unecessary. He pulled her closer to him in an affectionate hug.

"Truly Sam, if you are happy, then I am happy for you." '_Happy for you.'_ _Well that's a phrase that has been used a whole lot today._

Sam smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Sure Daniel had really annoyed her last month, but she knew he really cared about her happiness and she loved him for it. She was so lucky to have such caring friends. The song ended and she took the oppurtunity to give Daniel a kiss on the cheek. "I really appreciate it, Daniel. Thankyou." They walked back over to Teal'c together, each glad that they'd had this chance to express such feelings before she left.

Daniel stood next to Teal'c smiling in a big-brotherly way as Sam persuaded Teal'c to dance with her.

'I would not wish to cause trouble upon you and Pete Shanahan, Samantha Ca-Shanahan. You are married; it would be improper.' Finally she got him to come by saying that they're practically family like Jack said, and if he didn't mean it she'd just go.

Teal'c took Sam's arm and they walked over to a section of the dance floor and proceeded to dance in a waltz-like fashion. Teal'c could sure dance good.

'May I offer my fondest congratulations SamathaShanahan. And all the happiness in the world.' Teal'c said with solemnity as they danced around he floor.

'I am most grateful to you, Teal'c of Chulak.' She said jokingly. 'It means a lot to me.' Teal'c held up his hand signalling for Sam to twirl around, which she did. 'Did you ever think things would turn out like this, Teal'c? I didn't think I'd be leaving the SGC for ages. But…' She gave a shruch and waited for him to answer.

Teal'c gave a sigh as his brain thought of something suitable to say. "I have always imagined Samantha, that we would completley defeat the Gou'ald and our other enimies, and then the SGC would no longer be needed. That we would all stay together in this area and continue to share that deep friendship we have with one another. Sam looked up at him surprised that he siad her first name, _and_ at his answer. She didn't really know what she expercted; that answer was as good as any. As long as it didn't contain the words "Jack O'Neill." Teal'c was very sneaky though. Very subtle in producing a connotation with… that name.

Sam sighed inwardly. Just because everyone thought she made the wrong decision doesn't mean it was the wrong decision. What the hell was everyone's problem! She only wanted to love and be loved. And to actually _feel_ that love.

She didn't want to work at the SGC forever. She wanted to have a life and a family. And she got that with Pete.

'Samantha, as your "older brother" as you say, it is customary on Chulak for the older brother to sing a traditional marriage song to you and your husband.' Sam made a face, hoping against hope that he was just joking. 'We must find PeteShanahan when the present song finishes.' Sam's eyes widened as she realised that he was serious. She tried to think of some excuse, but the song promplty ended and, ina manner of speaking, she was dragged off the dance floor and into Pate's arms by the intimidating alien. Pete was standing in a quiet corner, apart from the other guests.

'What's going on, honey?' Pete whispered in her ear, letting a cold whisp of breath down her neck. She gave a slight shiver. 'Teal'c is singing a traditional Chulak song to us.' Pete grimaced. He had an understanding of what it entailed. 'Is that a bad thing?' he asked, wishing for reassurment that the worried look on her face was _not_ because of Teal'c.

'It depends on what type of song it is, Petey. He threatened to sing a retirement song for General Hammond once and he himself described it as fortunate that he wasn't going to.' She whispered back. She saw Teal'c looking at them curiously. She gave Teal'c a smile. 'Sorry, Teal'c. Please, start your chant.' Teal'c held his hands up to the sky and chanted, 'Kree! Kree! Shal tek nak. Kree! Kree!' He lowered his hands and folded his arms in a mace-windu style. He continued chanting in Gou'ald. Thankfully it did not sound too bad, and was quiet enough so as not too attract the attention of non-SGC personnel, which might have led to awkward questions.

The melody was solemn, monotonic, emotionless and quite simple. But basically the words just blessed their marriage with future, fidelity, love, happiness… children etc.

Suddenly the melody changed. It became more frantic, urgent, desperate and pleading. For once Teal'c's voice had a real tone to it; it was everything the melody was. He looked Sam seriously in the eye; his expression hard to read.

Sam's smile dropped as she primitively translated the Gou'ald words into English. His tone and his expression made sense. It was a persuasive speech, well a persuasive song in actual fact. In effect, thought it was more tactful and verbose, the chant said, "Jack loves you, you should be with him. Sam don't be a fool and ditch this loser." It was an audacious thing for Teal'c to do but the urgency in his voice made her realise he was only doing it because he loved her.

In a small way it annoyed her, as it was a very parental thing to do. 'I know what's best for you because I love you' type crap that her dad used to pull on her when she was younger.

But if Teal'c was so urgent about singing it to her, what would the General be feeling about it? She was almost afraid to know.

She looked over at the person in question for possibly the twentieth time that night. He was talking with a lady from SG-3 and their eyes were both turned amusedly towards their side of the courtyard. No doubt they were amused that the big alien guy was singing to her and Pete. And no doubt Teal'c noticed her glance at Jack. With a small smile (yes, a smile) he finished his song , graciously accepting the quiet applauding from the happy couple. Pete quaked a little as he shook the man's hand, but felt a little better when Teal'c gave him a clap on the back. The first one was nice and light, but the second one was a _little _too energetic and nearly toppled Pete over. Teal'c apologised profusely, however insincerely.

Sam stood on her tiptoes and gave him a firm hug and a kiss on the cheek. 'Thanks, Teal'c,' she muttered in his ear. 'But no thanks for the song.' She gave him a mock glare to show that she was only half joking. Teal'c bowed. 'Good luck, Samantha', he simply said, squeezed her hand and walked away in search of Daniel.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

So far Sam's reception had been pretty good. She really enjoyed dancing with her family and friends and talking to the people that she loved. At the moment, she and Pete were talking to one of his fellow police officers. He and Pete were talking pretty fast, anxious to catch up with each other as much as possible before they left. Sam was not the only one who would leave friends behind.

Right now they were heartily laughing about a particular incident involving a mall, two teenage boys, a can of coke and a photo booth. She smiled at them with a vague interest, thinking about a particular incident involving alien armband devices, a pool table, four large steaks and a couple of drinks. She gave a slightly larger grin at the thought, wishing she could tell them her own hilarious stories.

Instead she surveyed the crowd, wanting to find someone else to talk to. Her gaze fell on Jack and she felt her smile drop. He was talking with General Hammond and again, did not look too happy. Sam remembered what her dad had said. Okay, so she should ask Jack to dance. Well she had asked Teal'c and Danny and General Hammond and Cassie and Mark and other people to dance. She convinced herself that she didn't really have time to ask him, yet, and allowed herself to be led to different people by Pete. And yet now… that excuse didn't really hold anymore.

Excuse. That so was not an excuse! Okay, so maybe it was an excuse. She was trying to avoid him; avoid any… uncomfortable conversations.

But it _would_ look pretty weird if she didn't ask Jack to dance when she'd even asked Siler.

Her eyes filled with determination. This was _not_ something to be afraid of. This was just Jack.

She gave Pete a rub on the arm to get his attention and pointed in the general direction of Jack and Hammond. He nodded his acknowledgment and so, she walked slowly across the courtyard wondering why her legs suddenly felt like lead.

Jack looked at her; an almost frightened rabbit expression flashed across his face. Well at least she wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable.


	11. Chapter Eleven: 'You Don't See Me'

AN: I'm truly sorry for the long delay. I'm already ¾ finished the next chapter so hopefully the next update wont take too long, but I'll let this one sink in for a bit. I have figured out a way to use all three songs :) yay, but tis sad.  
If you hate Sam in this one just remember the eppy 2010. When she was talking to Hack, urgh. I didn't like her very much. But… it was all fine at the end because she chose the right thing; at the end. So just keep that in mind guys. Yep this is definitely going to become Sam/Jack. Eventually.  
Sorry ARCHANGEWOMAN but this been along time in the making (approx. 6 months) and Jack loves her too much to deny her anything, so technically if he did say no to her, that would be Out Of Character (OOC)  
Sorry for any spelling-errors, my spell check is not working :(

N.B. Get your kleenex out. I was crying a bit while I was writing this; sitting in the warm sun during lunch time and my friends asking if I was okay. My friend **Jennyvre Moss** understood though hug for Lynnie Thanks for all your help and suggestions.

Thanks guys for your reviews!

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Jack watched her; he watched her dance with Pete and Jacob, as he talked to acquaintances. He watched her as she danced with Daniel and Teal'c and talked to different people. She gave a look of indecision in his direction as she started to walk over to him. He quickly looked away and answered the question that George had asked, trying to think of a way to avoid the inevitable question that _she_ would ask him. 'Uh, yeah, the president said that he would be able to in a few weeks.'

'I hope that –' Hammond stopped as Sam reached them. 'Hi Sam,' He said, giving her a hug. 'Congratulations.'

'Thankyou, Hammond of Texas.' She said with a grin on her face. 'I was wondering if I could steal Jack away from you.' She turned to face her former CO.

'Would you like to dance with me?

_Dance, yes. Capable of doing so, no. _'Umm…' He looked to George for help.

'Yes, go on, Son.' He encouraged. 'This could be the last; the only time you dance with her in a long while.' Jack held his hands up in protest but Sam took them with her own and dragged him to the dance floor. Instead of the usual tingling feeling that ran up his hands when they touched, he felt daggers. Sharp and painful. It hurt. Not physically though. But he could feel it. Knowing that he was touching her, touching her when she could never be his, when he could never be hers.

A song started playing. _"This is the place where I sit… This is the place where I love you too much…"_ Jack put his arms around Sam's waist, breathing in her scent as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to move around the dance floor. "_This is as hard as it gets. Cos I'm getting tired or pretending I'm tough." _Jack tried not to hold on to her too tightly. But it was next to impossible. George was right. It was the last time he would ever hold her; and he never wanted to let her go again. _"But I'm here if you want me. I'm yours you can hold me…" _

'Always' he had said. He would always be there if she needed him. "_I'm empty and taken and tumbling and breaking…" _Yep, even if it broke him, he would always be there for her. Even is she was far away.

Suddenly he noticed that quite a lot of familiar looking SGC personnel had edged over to their corner of the dance floor and was now watching them curiously. He quickly looked around for Pete. Fortunately he was at the bar, talking avidly with some guy. Jack led him and Sam over to the other corner of the dance floor, a small smile tugged at his lips as they surreptitiously followed them.

His smile disappeared as the song continued. "_Cos you don't see me, and you don't need me. And you don't love me. The way I wish you would…" _Unbidden tears came to his eyes and he blinked them away, angry at himself for getting soft. But this song was so damn on target, he wondered if it had been custom composed.

Sam had evidently gotten over him the way he wasn't able to. So even if he was there for her, she didn't need him or love him, however much he wished she would.

"_The way I know you could…"_ She could've loved him once. He knew she once did. She had kissed him back in the time loop. But unlike him, that spark for her had passed with time.

"_I dream a world where you understand…" _The song said as he twirled Sam around in her wedding dress.. He stared at her for a second, remembering a picture. It was the picture that the Alternate Sam had left behind (most likely for him). It was a picture of Jack and Sam on their wedding day in a different reality. He even remembered the love that was in both their eyes as the Alternate Jack held onto his new wife tightly.

An overwhelming sadness washed over Jack. In that world Sam _had_ understood. She even knew the happiness of being with her Jack. A kind of happiness that Jack would never know. They had experience the joys of being with the person they love.

The overwhelming sadness threatened tears on him and he quickly forced a smile on his face to show that he was completley unaffected by this dance. But the song, by the system lords, who the hell chose it!

"_I dream of fire when you're touching my hand, but it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights."_ When they used to (but rarely) touch hands it _was_ like fire. Something sparked, burned inside of him. Something used to burn inside of both of them. But he kept on 'turning on the lights' and holding back; it was no more. That spark had twisted into smoke; choking… and intoxicating.

He could feel Sam's back tense under his hand; probably because of the song. He gave her back a quick rub, surprising himself. It was a natural thing to do…. Two years ago. The Jack before Pete would have done it, being his usual reassuring self. But the Jack now, if he had thought about it would not have done it. The song continued.

"_I'm speechless and faded; it's too complicated. Is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends."_ It's almost like she faded him into the background; he found it hard to speak to her now. Their relationship had always been complicated, and yet they never got their fairytale ending. They had kept to the regs for all these years and now there was no hope, nothing to make it all worth it. He could only remain her friend. (AN: For my take on this, read my one-take on Jack's New Year).

'Friend' the word tasted bitter in Jack's mouth as the chorus repeated. He figured he should talk to Sam a bit. The SGC guys looking at them were getting a bit edgy. 'So, Sam?' he asked his voice quivering slightly. 'How goes the reception? You having fun? Dancing, talking… dancing?' He trailed off not knowing what to say to her. It seemed safest to stay his usual witty self.

Sam nodded. 'And you Si-Jack? Are you having a nice evening?'

'Undomesticated equines couldn't remove me, Carter!' He said grinning. Sam gave him an odd look. 'Al-right then. What about undomesticated bunyips, Sir?' She said with seeming innocence.

'Maybe that might work. But they'd have to be pretty big bunyips to drag me away from you-here.'

Sam gave him an embarrassed smile. Damn it! He stuffed it up again. He could feel the akwardness creeping back in; their usual joking disappearing, again.

Jack gave her a sad smile and the song went on.

"_This is the place in my heart. This is the place where I'm falling apart…" _Oh yeah, in his heart he was falling apart. He was surprised his old heart had lasted this long already, with all the stuff he'd been put through. And he knew he was going to get wasted tonight so… it wouldn't help much, but at least it would make him forget (for a while) the ever-present problem that was never going to be resolved.

"_Is this the last chance that I'll ever get…"_ His last chance had been and gone… and he had missed it.

"_I wish I was lonely instead of just only, crystal and see-through and not enough to you." _He had been lonely for the past 8 years, but now he was truly alone. But if he had never known her, maybe that would be a better alternative than… having to live through tonight. Having her see right though him, see right through his mask that he put up. She had always beeng good at that. Better if he had never known her than not being enough to her, not being able to love her.

"_Crystal and see-through and not enough to you…"_ The chorus played again more slowly and quietly, signalling that the song was nearly ending. A sudden desperation gripped Jack; This was the last time he would ever hold her or be near her for a long time.

Jack subconsiously tightened his hold on Sam pulling her a little closer so that his head was resting on her neck.

For the last three seconds of the song Jack let his guard down, closing his eyes, savouring her touch, her smell, her presence…

Sam looked up at him, a small uncertainty in her eyes as she felt herself being slightly squeezed by the man she had worked with for eight years, the man she had once loved. "_You don't see me…" _Jack leant down to her and kissed Sam…

…on the cheek and gave her a tight hug, wishing he could do more than that, show her he could love her more than Pete ever could.

'I hope you have a good life, Samantha', he said genuinely, looked at her for a few seconds and walked away, leaving Sam standing in the middle of the dance floor looking confused and somewhat hurt.

Jack slowly made his way through the crowd of guest, ignoring all the people around him and told himself to breathe. He didn't go to the bathroom to cry like some school girl, but took his lonely signature spot in the corner of the courtyard next to Daniel.

'Are you okay, Jack?' Daniel asked his friend with deep concern, seeing tears in his eyes.

Jack shook his head, not trusting himself to say anything more than 'Is it time to go now, Daniel?'

'I'm sorry, Jack. We have to wait till Sam and Pete leave first. Y'know the whole throwing the bouquet tradition thing?' Daniel gave a small laugh to cover up his nervousness. He had seen Jack in a mood like this a couple of times before and put up with it, but it had never been as bad as this. He was scared Jack was going to do something silly if he kept on ignoring his feelings like this. But he _had _done it for seven years.

'D'you think if I catch the bouquet I could be the next one to marry Carter?' Jack continued, putting his guard back up.

Daniel didn't know how to respond to this so he simply put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, a small action that meant more to Jack than he could ever say.

_**End of Chapter Eleven**_


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Most Important Thing

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**POV of Walter Harimann**_

AN: Sorry guys, I couldn't resist.

* * *

I know it was kind of awful of me, but I just had to bring the SGC booking note pad with me to Colonel Carter's wedding. All the guys and even some of the ladies, wanted to put down their prediction of the outcome of the wedding. There was quite a number of people that said General O'Neill would object. Some said that he wouldn't even attend, some said that he would breakdown during his speech, get drunk at the wedding and some even said that he would get into a fight with Pete. (And of course we would bet that Jack beats him to a pulp). But Jack O'Neill has shown them all up. I would never have believed it had I not seen if for myself. Jack O'Neill attended the wedding. He sat through the whole thing without objecting, and without showing much emotion. He wished her happy after the ceremony, and delivered his speech with dry eyes. He even avoided Pete's rise to a verbal argument, which would have probably led to a physical argument. _And _he refused to drink at the reception!

I doubt there is even one person, who would receive profit from todays bookings. Daniel and Teal'c, who obviously know the Colonel best, did not bet on the outcome. They do not usually bet on Sam and Jack anyway, although I know how much Daniel would love for them to get together.

I saw Daniel get a bit animated during dinner. Can you blame him? Why the heck wouldn't Jack at least _tell _Sam that he loved her? Okay, so he did in his speech, but it wasn't directly so it doesn't count.

I believe we all have seriously underestimated the love that he has for Samantha Carter, who is now Shanahan. Willing to give up a life that he might have had with her, for her happiness. That is true sacrifice, true love. I once read a quote that kind of explained it. "**GREAT LOVE: It's when you shed tears yet you still care; it's when you're ignored yet you still long; it's when she begins to love another yet you still smile and say "I'm happy for you."**

I think it must be a thing that only woman really understood, because I was talking to my wife about it over the reception dinner, and she had just sighed. I noticed how her eyes had filled with tears as Jack gave his speech. She seemed to have intuition on what he was feeling. It made me feel sorry for Jack. If only he had done something before she had met Pete. In the grand scheme of things, work… okay well I guess our work does have great significance in the grand scheme of things, but he still could have retired and run the SGC as a civillian like Doctor Weir once did for a while.

I watched them dance after the dinner. It was a sweet song, and very appropiate. I felt very… awkward watching them dance. Like it should have been a private moment, just for them. The last time he would ever hold her. It was almost a pitiful sight; Jack was an inch from his holding becoming clinging, and I could tell he was close tears. I had never seen him cry before; he has a very militant bravado. Crying is not something us men usually show. But I felt for Jack, I really did. And I talked to him afterwards. I said something about being sorry that things hadn't worked out, and that we were all going to miss Sam when she moved, especially Siler because he would be stuck with all the technical stuff without her help. He gave a sad smile at that, and then returned to the corner of the courtyard to talk to Daniel.

And then I asked my wife Katie for a dance. She gave me one of her gorgeous smiles, one of those one that just melts all your troubles away. I love Katie. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love her, and it was perfect, holding onto her and dancing with her.

It got me thinking about the newlyweds. Sam had obviously loved Jack at one time, none of us at the base had given a moments thought that she could love another, but I guess she showed us all up too. She wouldn't marry Pete if she didn't love him and only married him because she knew she would be happy with him, would she? Of course she loved Pete. Her eyes practically looked like Mars at nighttime. Sparkly and full of life, although it's been proven that Mars definitely isn't full of life. But she was really happy. Maybe Sam had gotten over Jack, and really did love Pete. It was very possible. But does she love him like I love my Katie? I looked around at the couple, they were sitting next to each other at the tables, talking to each other and some others with big smiles on their faces.

They did look happy. Happy and…. In love. Though Pete looked about five times more in love than Sam. And that was the most important thing.

_**End of Chatper Twelve**_

AN: Can you really imagine our favourite Chevron Guy with someone. shrugs I can't. :D  
I'm also using Walter to justify Sam's marry Pete because I don't really want her to seem like the 'bad guy' here.My apologies for any inaccuricies, I rarely write in first person.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Utterly Alone

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

AN: I shall be taking a short break on this story for about four weeks because of school. Cos this is the most arduous term and everything counts I really need to keep focused. But never fear, I shall be back to put everything right again!

The song that everyone has been asking about is called _"You don't see me"_ from the Soundtrack of _Josie and the Pussycats_ and it's a wonderful song isn't it?

Just so you know, I don't condone Jack's actions, but it's the type of thing Jack would do so I put it in there; drinking alcohol to help you forget your problems is _never_ the way.

Thank you **_so_** much everyone for all of the wonderful reviews and comments I have received during this story, for once I'm glad I've made some people cry!

A man entered the dark house. He shut the door and turned on the light in the hallway, illuminating his lined face, beaten down with sorrow and anguish and tiredness.

His tiredness took him to the living room where he sat on the couch.

The man just sat there. He didn't move, just sat there, all his strength had left him; he couldn't even lift himself up to get a drink from the fridge. He just sat in the dark living room. Alone.

Alone like he had been for the past ten years. Alone like he had been when his son had died.

And like he had done that time, he cried.

Jack O'Neill sat on the couch and cried.

There are many different reasons and kinds of crying. Crying from happiness and joy, crying for the death of a loved one, crying because of a firm passionate belief, some may even cry for other people's losses. But Jack O'Neill was only crying for himself. For what he had lost. Crying quietly but heavily, only stopping to take a few gasping breaths, finding his chest tightening as he sobbed into the nearby pillow, thinking of how unmanly it was. A sudden thought came to mind of 'Charlie' who came from the Reetou.

"_Mother says the boys of your culture do not cry."_

Jack thought of the 'official list of reasons' why it was a good thing.

_No. 7 - When you're 'saying goodbye to a new or old friend'_

_No. 6 - 'Mum says she's leaving in a couple of days_

_No. 5 - 'Mum leaving immediately'_

_No. 4 – 'Mum already left'_

_No. 3 – Mum is really sick_

_No. 2 – Mum dies_

_No. 1 –The woman you love more than anything in the universe gets married to someone else.  
Okay so maybe No. 1 and 2 could be combined. Both were pretty bad._

The aching pain in Jack's chest grew tighter and he stood up and walked to the fridge, finally giving into the 'devil drink' that would be able to harden him up… or make him even worse.

Jack flopped back onto the couch with three cans of beer in his hand. After placing the other two on the coffee table he opened the first can with a hiss. There was a look of disgust on his face as he saw himself on the mirror on the opposite wall. All he saw was a man who was ruined and about to drown himself with alcohol. He didn't like what he saw.

Was this the man he had become? A man utterly defeated by a woman?

Well Sam Carter wasn't just any woman. She was the best woman he knew.

Man how did Pete get to be so lucky! Jack had saved the world countless times, killed countless Gou'ald; Pete had only shot a couple of bad guys who were really no threat to the galaxy at all. And this was his reward!

He took a sip of his beer, letting the bitter liquid slide down his throat gratifyingly.

He had lasted that whole damn wedding without a single drop of alcohol; only bloody orange juice and coke. But he had done it; he had drunk, he hadn't made a fool out of himself or embarrassed Sam; it was the only thing he had success in.

Jack gave a heavy sigh and flicked on the T.V., hoping to find some solace in his favourite Simpson's episode; The Springfield Files.

_HOMER: Don't worry, I have a plan. I saw this in a movie about a bus that had to speed around the city, keeping it's speed over fifty. And if it's speed dropped, it would explode. I think it was called "The Bus That Couldn't Slow Down". First, I hook this common VCR into the security camera system like so. Then I insert this old video tape of us working, on a continuous loop._

Jack sat and stared at the screen, not really seeing anything. Even his favourite line, the one that made him laugh the most, because it sounded like a smart Carter thing crossed with a sarcastic O'Neill thing and it was coming from Homer, didn't even cause a blink.

But it was the only thing besides the beer that could dull his mind a bit to the vivid mental images of Samantha Shanahan in her wedding dress and Sam Carter kissing him in the gate room, and replace it with the bright colours of yellow and blue of Marge Simpson.

This was the way Jack O'Neill ended up on the morning after Samantha's wedding; sprawled on the couch, only six empty beer cans scattered around his sleeping body and the Simpson's DVD menu playing over and over again.

OOOOO

That was the way Daniel Jackson found him that afternoon, nearly twenty-four hours after the wedding started; Daniel gave him a pitying look and turned the T.V. off, picked up the cans and put them in the bin and tapped Jack on the shoulder.

Jack gave a groan and stretched out on the couch. He blinked a bit and then opened his eyes seeing a blurry figure of Daniel.

'Wassup, Daniel?' He asked, yawing as he sat up.

Daniel took a seat next to him. 'I just came to see how you're doing. You took off like a rocket last night.' Daniel had agreed not to come back to Jack's house. He knew he wanted to be by himself so nobody could see him in his 'time of weakness.' He knew Jack would be all right and would not do anything completely silly. All things considered, Daniel was surprised he only drunk six cans.

'Yeah well…' Jack looked away grimly, the memories of last night, painfully rushing back to his already throbbing head.

'Er, what's the time?'

'It's four o-clock.'

Jack's face turned sombre. 'Then that means it's already been nearly twenty-four hours since Carter said 'I do'…. Woah, twenty-fours already. I am **so** glad I slept through most of them.'

Daniel just stared at him.

'What are you looking at! Have I mutated into an Unas or something!

_**End of Chapter Thirteen**_

AN: And that is where the thread stopped. No inspiration to right anymore for this chapter. I'm actually surprised I wrote as much on this bit as I did. I'm very pleased and I hope you are too. (Hint: Review)

So, who wants to find out what Jack gave Sam as her wedding present!

http/ 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Gifts!

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

AN: Sorry for the long wait and sorry if this chapter's got weird writing stuff and not making sense and inaccuracies in grammar and the likes. This chapter was surprisingly hard to write.  
And sorry about the yucky Sam and Pete gooey lovey doviness. I softened that a little so you don't puke on their newlyweddedness. And by the way Loveland is a place in Colorado that's not too far away from Cheyenne and Colorado Springs so I thought it was a good place for Jack's house… Minnesota is too far away. Loveland is not intended to be some warped form of irony or a 'sign' or anything. I got a really good idea for the next chapter but I just got a job at a supermarket and I'm going to be working a lot over these holidays and get lots of money for uni next year! Erg, more school… and then I'll be a primary school teacher! Renee what are you thinking!

* * *

The wonderfully, refreshing air surrounded Samantha Shanahan as she stood on the veranda at Pete's house in Denver, Colorado. It was nice to feel the familiar Colorado air after her weeklong honeymoon in Hawaii, and it was nice to be home… Pete's home. 

A stack of unopened presents were scattered on the unmade bed, and a radio was playing the latest 70's hits; Pete's favourite type of music.

Said Pete was not at home at the moment but was at the Police Station sorting a few things out for his transferral to Charlotte PD, which would be his new area in less than two weeks.

Sam hummed along to the radio as her week old manicured fingers brushed the glittery packaging of the presents. There were quite a number of them; lots of them bug which she suspected were housekeeping products like blenders and fry pans. (Not that she could cook anyway).

Sam and Pete had only opened a couple of them together that afternoon (a bread maker, some lingerie and a picnic set) so she knew it would be alright with Pete if she opened some without him. Plus she was itching to see what the guys had given her.

First there was a present just for her from Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, Cassie and George. It was a scrapbook filled with pictures of the nine years they had been at the SGC. There were pictures of them went they went on their first mission together back in Year One. Pictures of Sam and Cassie when they first found her, Sam and Janet, the whole group; so many memories stuck into just sixty pages of a Creative Memories scrapbook. It made Sam smile. A particular picture caught her attention under the title of **Year Three. **It was of her and Jack… except it wasn't her and Jack because she was in a wedding dress different to the one she wore when she wedded Pete, and he was holding her and smiling, though it was against regulations for them to be interacting on that level of intimacy.

A small arrow directed her down to an annotation. 'The other us – Jack' it read.

Sam felt her stomach give a funny squirm, Even though she could be fully scientific about the Quantum Theory, Alternate Reality thing, she could also be a little… emotional about the subject.

It was hard to imagine that another her and Jack had ever been together like that. She thought it could've been possible at one stage, but if it had, well those two realities spoke for themselves.

Sam and Jack together equalled Gou'ald and death. She gave a barely audible sigh and moved onto the next present. It was for both of them from Teal'c. She opened up a rather large Chulak ceramic urn to find some incense powder in it with a small note from him explaining that it brought luck to the couple that lived in the house that used it. It smelled nice; a bit like sandalwood. Next she opened Daniel's, not yet ready to open Jack's rather long thin package.

Daniel had given them an Easybake recipe book, undoubtedly so she could learn to cook, a nice ancient ornament for the home, and enough money for two round trip plane tickets from Charlotte to Denver. A card accompanied it with best wishes and a strict command that the money be used_ only_ for plane tickets as a 'hint' to come for a visit.

Sam grinned at it. She was going to make sure she used it.

Sam eyed Jack's present and tentatively reached for it. She carefully tore off the bright, blue wrapping paper to find two fishing rods in her hands.

She sat staring at them for maybe five minutes. Just staring. Two fishing rods. Anyone else would have perceived the present just as that, but she saw the symbolism in the gift. The number of times he had asked her to come fishing with him… she had lost count over the years. But she had never gone with him. And now he was giving her fishing rods… to go fishing with someone else. And not him.

Sam hugged the rods to herself. It was probably the most special gift she'd ever received and it meant a lot to her. It meant a lot to her that Jack gave them to her.

She looked around for the card that went with it. On one side were the words 'Looks like you found your catch, Carter,' with a word art picture of a pair of kissing fish on it. Sam had to give a tiny smile at that. A sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

On the other side, Sam read the words of a simply composed poem:

"_Even though we're far apart,_

_You will always have my heart._

_Even though you're never here,_

_I can always lend an ear._

_You may not know how much I care,_

_But I promised you I would be there._

_So there I'll be and there'll I'll stay,_

_Even though you're far away."_

Sam stared again. She stared at the black words until her vision became blurred with tears in her eyes.

The simple poem said so much and she let the tears fall from her eyes; tears for the hurt of the man who had given everything and lost everything. Tears for the hurt that he was feeling; hurt that she had put there. He had said it, implied it so many times that he would always be there for her, and the poem was further proof of that. He loved her. She had known that he cared for her for a long time, but she had thought that maybe his feelings for her had dwindled a bit with time, and that her feelings were no longer reciprocated after the declaration during the Zatarc saga. And she had tried to suppress her feelings and she had been able to move on. After nearly four years of loving him but not being allowed to, she had succeeded in giving up her feelings for good. She had tried, oh she had tried and it had taken a while. She hadn't really made any 'progress', especially when Jack went missing with Colonel Maybourne on that moon. That had been hard. But when he returned, he didn't have time to give her a hug hello after being missing for a month; he was too busy being annoyed at Maybourne. Maybe that was why she felt _her_ feelings dwindling.

And after she had got stuck on Prometheus she realised that her feelings were not so intense any more.

It was only when she met Pete that she could see that her feelings for CO were disappearing fast and she had given a small cheer at it. It was almost like a burden was being lifted, a burden that had been weighing her down for years. But strangely it also left a kind of sadness, something that had been a normal part of her life, something that she had learned to live with for a long time, was gone.

But she was grateful that she had been able to love him. He was a good man… and she hurt him…

A loud knock on the door startled her out of her reverie.

Self-consciously she wiped her face and put the card into her pocket before she went downstairs and opened the door for her husband, greeting him with a kiss.

'Hey honey, are you okay?' Pete asked concerned, noticing traces of tears on her cheeks.

'Yeah, I've just been opening some presents. Some of them are very nice and… thoughtful.' Pete gave her a nod of understanding perceiving it to be a "woman thing" that he wouldn't comprehend.

The Shanahan's walked together into the kitchen. 'I tried making some spaghetti. You can eat it- if you want to. But I'll understand if you'd rather order take-out', she joked lamely, feeling a bit uneasy.

'I'll try some, Sam.' Pete smiled as he got a plate out of the drawer and dished up some of the suspicious looking bolognaise sauce.

'Your brave', Sam remarked as they walked up to their room.

'Fishing poles?' Pete said in surprise as he saw the few opened presents on the bed.

'Yeah, General O'Neill gave them to us. Good thing there are lakes in Charlotte.' _Why didshe feel so nauseous_?

'Sam, are you sure you're okay?' She gave a nod.

'Yeah, I just… I'm just going to go for a quick drive… well actually I'm going to drive to Loveland so I'll be two-three hours, okay?'

Pete stated his acquiesce and with another small kiss Sam left Pete (no not _left_ left) eating the meal she made like a good boy and looking at the mound of gifts. Sam grabbed her coat and her keys and the slowly made her way out to her car and began the drive to the house of Jack O'Neill.

She started the car and quickly left before she lost her nerve.

She knew she had to talk to him. She just didn't know what she was going to say to him, or what she wanted to say to him.

Sorry just didn't seem like enough to say to him.

**_  
End of Chapter 14_**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Closure

CHAPTER FIFTEEN - CLOSURE

AN: Song belongs to Diane Warren… it's great isn't it! I'm singing it tonight at school for our performance evening tonight and I'm kind of freaking out about it… so wish me luck! Hey bit I got my picture in the paper!

But it's such a gorgeous song… so fitting! Next chapter shouldn't take too long, and I might have to take a little time off because of exams, but I should probably finish the story before then. I'm practically finished:D Yay! Go to chapter 9 for the full lyrics for the song.

And thanks to _lil lost grace_ for your review, it helped a lot when writing this chapter.

Here we go:

* * *

The silence in the car was almost stifling as Sam drove to Jack's house. It didn't help at all to suffuse her thoughts. She gave a frustrated sigh and turned her CD player on, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel in time with the music _This Kiss_.

The next song came on… "There You'll Be."

As Sam sang along, trying to think of what to say to Jack, when she realised the words she were singing, _"Well you showed me how it feels, to feel the sky within my reach, and I always will remember all the strength gave to me…"_

Sam gaped at the CD player. That was just too perfect!

She turned the steering wheel and drove into Jack's driveway, sitting there for a moment until the end of the song. On an impulse she took the CD out, put it in its case and slipped it into her bag before she got out of the car. For once, Jack's veranda didn't look very tidy, but looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in ages. A broken gnome, a couple of rusty old keys and grassy residue littered the varnished wood, but Sam merely stepped aside them, and knocked on the door, waiting for Jack to open it.

'Hey, Jack. How are you?'

Jack stood there for a moment almost dumbfounded at the sight before his eyes until he regained his senses and invited her in.

'As good as I'll ever be', he replied with just a hint of nervousness in his voice. His face however, did not betray any sign of emotion.

His mind was reeling with questions. Why was she here and not with Pete? Did they have a fight? Did she leave..?

He didn't dare let himself hope though. But he could see by the look on her face that this wasn't just an 'I-was-in-the-neighbourhood' visit. She had come here with a specific purpose and it seemed like it was a serious one. One that she didn't need to make cliched excuses about. But he had yet to find out what that purpose was.

'Would you like a drink?' He asked as Sam sat down on his couch.

She shook her head.

Jack had a feeling that he would need one for himself later, but instead he sat down on the couch across from her, waiting for her to gather her thoughts and speak.

There was silence for a few tense minutes as Sam looked for her courage.

'Uh, Jack?' She said once she had found enough of it. 'I just opened your present.' Jack mouthed an "oh", knowing what it implied.

'It really meant a lot to me, Jack, and I wanted to thank you for it.'

'Well that's okay, Sam.' Jack mumbled thoroughly embarrassed.

They sat there for another awkward moment.

'I, um, also liked your poem, Jack. I never knew just how much you cared… I mean. I know you meant it when I said you'll always be there, but when I decided to accept Pete's proposal…' Sam trailed off, looking for the right words. 'I thought you didn't care. So I learnt to care for Pete. And I love him, I really do. And I saw you at the wedding, I saw somewhat what you were feeling, but I didn't _see_, you know?' Sam had said this, staring down at her lap, twiddling her fingers nervously. Curiosity made her glance up Jack's face.

His eyes glistened with unshed tears, and he looked so defeated it hurt to watch him, so she politely averted her eyes.

Once more they just sat there, this time it was a mutual silence. Jack stared out the window, barely registering Sam's presence as he tried to regain his composure.

'Is that all, Sam?' Jack asked in a surprisingly steady voice.

'No', Sam said softly.

'I wanted to say sorry, jack. I know it's probably not enough, but I need to say it. And I mean it. I'm sorry I hurt you, and I'm sorry that-' Jack cut her off before she could continue her apology speech.

'Look, Sam,' Jack held up his hand to stop her interrupting. 'You don't have to apologise. You don't _need_ to be sorry for wanting to be happy. It's understandable. Everyone wants to be happy, and it just so happens that we have different ways of being happy, and they conflict with each other.' Jack gave her a shrug and a small smile. A small smile for her caringness. He looked at Sam.

The sadness was still there, but with Sam recognising what he was feeling (even though he had given her a hint), it made him feel slightly better.

'You know,' Sam said thoughtfully, 'Barbra Streisand said "you cannot rely on someone else for your happiness."' Jack raised his eyebrows.

'I didn't know you liked "Babs", Carter.'

'Well my sister-in-law happens to love her, and quoted it to me in a letter she sent to me once. But she's right you know.'

Jack nodded his head seriously. 'Yes, I know she's right. She also said that as you get older you learn to see that you can survive life's disappointments.'

Now it was Sam's turn to look surprised.

'Sarah.' He merely said, and Sam gave a nod of understanding.

'Look, Sam.' He said, and gently took hold of her hand. 'I don't want you to be sorry, or feel sorry for me. I don't want you to feel that you have to, and I definitely don't need it either.

'Sometimes things don't turn out the way you want them to. Life hands humanity a box of chocolates someone gets the chocolate and hazelnut before you, and you're stuck with the chocolate and mint, which everyone knows shouldn't be mixed.' Sam resisted the urge to give a chuckle. He was comparing them to chocolate.

'It's everyone's fault and no ones fault. You can't help how things turn out sometimes and the only thing that will work you is _Que Sera Sera_.

'I can't do anything about it. Maybe there was a time when I could've. But I wouldn't have.

'You don't need to apologise for wanting to be happy. And you don't need to feel sorry for me. I want you to be happy, and Pete makes you happy.' Jack let go of Sam's hand and reclined back onto the couch again.

'So I'll learn not to depend on other people for my happiness and I'll learn to survive life's disappointments. So go to Pete and be happy, don't worry about me.'

Unwillingly, he had to look up at Sam, her eyes filling with tears and he quickly looked away, embarrassed.

'That was beautiful, Jack' she managed to choke out. 'Thankyou.' Sam's thoughts rested on the song by _Faith Hill_.

'Jack, even though things didn't work out, and a small part of me will always wonder, I will never ever forget everything you've done for me, all the memories…. And I want to thankyou for that.'

Jack opened his mouth as if to say something, but Sam cut him off. 'Before you say, "let's not dwell" I would like to ask you to dance with me to this song. I only hope it will sufficiently convey what I feel.' Appearing calm, she walked over to Jack's CD player and put her CD in it and turned it on.

'She took Jack's hand into hers, making sure there was an appropriate distance between herself and Jack. "_When I think back on these times…"_ Faith started. "_And the dreams we left behind, I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life…"_

Simultaneously they swayed to the music, Jack listening very carefully to the lyrics.

"_In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life._

_I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere I am there you'll be."_

Even though she'll be in North Carolina it was nice to know that he'd be there "in her heart."

"_You were right there for me, for always"_ just as he had said.

Jack gave a small smile and twirled Sam around. The aching ness had lessened. When they had danced at the wedding it had been… hell basically.

This was…nice. And it certainly helped to give them some closure.

As the chords died away, Jack gave Sama a friendly smile and a hug. 'Thanks, Sam.' She smiled, looking equally grateful.

Their loose threads had been tied, problems had been resolved and now Samantha Shanahan was ready to start her new life in North Carolina with her husband Pete.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Reflecting on the year

_**Chapter Sixteen **_

AN: Yes I know it's been a while. Honestly I had hoped to post it up sooner, but I was busy with exams, spending time with my most wonderful nephew (who has a little bit of a cameo role in this chapter, his name is Jerrom though), graduating highschool (all done guys!) and celebrating my graduating, and I shall be doing a lot more of that next week! The next chapter is also done which I shall post up tomorrow, if I get the time. Celebrating like three birthdays with the family on one day tomorrow. Where will it end! lol

_Six Months Later… _

As Jack sat on the couch with Daniel watching The Simpsons, he reflected on the date.

Six months. It was hard to believe that it was just over six months ago that Sam had got married, left the SGC, and left the state. A lot had happened in that six months.

The System Lords were no more. Jaffa were free. Teal'c had gone to live on some planet with Ishtar and his and his family. And after all those victories came one great defeat. Jacob Carter and Selmak had died.

Sam and Pete had come up to the Washington for the funeral, allowing everyone to see her maternal side. She was three months pregnant and just starting to show, but she looked very beautiful and had that mum-like sparkle. Teal'c had come to pay tribute as well after the funeral they had all gone to a café to have some much needed SG-1 time. The only regret that was mentioned was that Jacob would not get to see his newest grand-child. In a throe of unexpected bitterness Jack thought that seeing as he didn't like Pete, he would be a better off not seeing the kid. But that quickly went, as General Hammond seemed enthusiastically pleased about the whole thing.

For Sam, she was very pleased to visit the SGC and was so excited that Pete almost suggested that maybe it wasn't a good idea, for the health of her and the baby. However he only managed to get a couple of words out before the idea was completely dismissed.

Of course Jack wouldn't have expected anything different. He longing to see the SGC was very much like his longing to see her. Not seeing her for six months was a big change from seeing her almost everyday and he had missed her terribly.

Seeing her again in the place she had called home for so long, in "natural habitat" so to speak, it had brought such warmth to her face that he loved to see.

But that had been one month ago, and now it was six months since and he still missed her a lot.

He had learnt to take one day at a time however, and now that he had moved to Homeworld Security he found himself gratifyingly occupied with work, and when he wasn't working, he could be found in Minnesota.

All in all he thought he had survived the period well. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't sad. The times he felt most content were at work, as the "act of fishing" allowed too much time to think of Sam.

They hadn't discussed regrets, but he had them, boy did he have them. He wasn't entirely depressed either, but there were times he felt very lonely, especially seeing as SG-1 was no longer. He had been seeing CIA agent Kerry Johnson, and she had helped heal some of that loneliness.

Loneliness that still shadowed him as he sat watching _The Simpson's _with Daniel.

_One Year after the wedding… _

One year had passed since Sam's wedding. Not that Jack was counting; but it _was_ kind of hard to forget the anniversary of your true love's wedding to someone else.

Sam had come up partly for Daniel's birthday party and partly to show off her new baby.

It was a boy incidentally, who to Jack's dismay had the features of his mother rather than that of his father. Curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, adorable smile.

It put Jack into a bit of a pickle as it was harder not to like the baby, when he looked like Sam.

His name was Char, ironically a lot like the name Charlie, but of course it was a little bit weird for Sam and she insisted on calling him by his middle name Jeffery.

Jeffery was a gorgeous boy and Jack could see that Sam was completely in love with him… And Pete as well.

They were such a typical American family, including the white picket fence, the puppy, the picnics. It was almost sickening really.

As Jack watched them interact at the party, a wave of self-pity washed over him.

Sure Pete did some that embarrassed Sam, and at times she didn't look entirely happy (but whose life was perfect anyway) but Jack knew that she was content with the life she had chosen.

He just couldn't help thinking though, _if I had done something earlier on that could've been us. If only I had told her how I felt before that dratted Pete came along. If only I had let her know that I hadn't forgotten about her; that I still loved her, even after I was lost on that moon. _

They could've been the 'perfect American family', with their beautiful child/ren. He could've had another chance at fatherhood, with Sam. A brief flash of longing passed across his face which quickly disappeared, so that no one but Daniel noticed, and Daniel knew better than to question Jack about it, of course, but he just watched out for him.

Sam's hair was also a lot longer now that didn't have to have a military haircut. In the past year it had grown very long, another thing that the 'fates' seemed to have against Jack. It reminded him so much of the Alternate Sam that had visited them six years ago… the first time he had gotten to kiss her, well a Sam in any case. The Alternate Sam that had opened up to him, that wasn't involved with Military, wasn't afraid to show her feelings. A side of his Sam that he'd only caught glimpses of.

Jack hadn't felt this awful since the day of the wedding, and the aftermath. After two beers and lots of cake, he decided it was time for him to leave the party. As he said goodbye to Sam, who was holding Jeffery at the time, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a smile. 'Nice to see you again, Jack.'

'Backatcha, Sam. Ooh watch out for the little man there.' He said as he wriggled in Sam's arms in her attempt to give him a hug.

'Thanks.' Sam tried to reposition him on her hip, but Jeffery still refused to sit still and started to make a pouty face. As he started crying he grabbed his arms out to Jack. Sam gave a flash of a nervous look and said 'I guess he wants to give his Uncle Jack a hug goodbye,' and handed him to 'Unky!'

Jack pulled the cute little boy into his arms and gave him a long hug, trying very hard not to pay attention to his mother behind Jeffery who was smiling so beautifully.

They stood there in the afternoon sun, Jack holding Jeffery and Sam standing next to them. If an ignorant spectator would have happened to pass by, the probably would have mistaken them to be the happy parents with their son; family. But as Daniel observed with his own knowledge, he saw a man, holding the child whose father he did not like, and whose mother was the woman that he'd always loved but could never ever be with.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: No More

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

AN: Thanks so much for all reviews! I really really appreciate them, and all your thoughts and suggestions. You guys are so great I never would have imagined getting more than 100 when I started, and I hope that when I continue this story, I'll be deserving of a lot more! And to the readers who don't review. I appreciate that you took the time to read my story.

This is the end of Part One.

Part Two, is going to have more chapters, and is going to be shippy, so don't worry. I've actually written out the plot, and then changed it, and then changed it again, there _might_ be some 'Pete-whomping' in there if you want it (which I'm sure you do) and your good :D The plots a bit tricky which is why I've been changing it. A very kind reviewer pointed out that I don't update fast enough. Taking this into consideration I've decided to finish writing and type up at least ¾ of the story before I begin posting. As such, it might take a while before I get it. I'm hoping that it will be ready to post by New Years. Which will be exactly a year since I joined It's been a good year.

I dedicate this whole story, to Lynnie, Jennyvre Moss, for her support, for being my friend and Stargate buddy, for her advice on this story, and for her patience. :big hug: I hope you get to read this before you leave tomorrow!

Anyway, don't hate me when you read this, and keep swearing to a minimum (no I'm not joking) and with that said, I shall let you read… (wow my AN is bigger than the chapter practically)

* * *

'Jack!' Daniel came into the very very large garage, big enough to hold spacecraft probably, stood absolutely shocked at Jack's position. 'What are you doing?' 

'Don't come any closer, Daniel.' He said warningly, a sharp, painful look in his eyes. 'I _have_ to do this.'

Daniel immediately knew what he was on about. 'Jack, Sam wouldn't have wanted this. You know how she feels about it.' Daniel was horrified. How had this idea ever come into his head? Considering what had happened the last time…

'No, Daniel. Sam's lost to me now, and I can't live without her. I want it to be me. It should be me. We should be raising a family, the two of us. Together. I love her and I can't handle it anymore. I thought I could but it hurts too much. This is the _only_ way I can change it.' Daniel took a tentative step forwards. Well, at least let me-.'

'No!' Jack shook his head sadly. 'I _have_ to do this alone.' He looked at his friend.

'See you 'round, Daniel.' With a final fiddling of the triggers, he pulled it, and with a resounding crack, he disappeared, and the world turned black before Daniel's eyes.

_**End of Part One….**_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Stay tuned for Part Two… Coming in the New Year… or maybe sooner depending on how many reviews I get! I'd love to know what you think:hint hint:


	18. Prologue for Part Two

AN: Yes I know I was terribly cruel leaving it like that, wasn't I! Mwahahar.

I must say I was extremely pleased to find that when I came back from my holidays, that my Inbox was filled mostly with reviews instead of alerts instead of the other way round. I was so excited, and ready to cry from happiness I'm sure! So thankyou soooo much! So this is for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry if i missed anyone!

To:

jen203 – you are very astute! How do you figure that out?

lil-buddy – I'm very glad to hear that.

usul87 – Please don't kill me. Kill Pete.

Kiwi4624 – Maybe it's not what you're thinking it is :D

O'Neill with two L's- I can't wait for it either!

Katie – Well I've written the first half of part two. Unfortunately it's the second half that's going to have me in a pickle. But I sure hope that people's reactions will lead me in the best direction to go for that.

sissybear – I meant to be vague so people wouldn't get it! And yet someone did, so obviously not vague enough! I hope this time I can update faster.

Anon – She will get the guilty feeling when the right time comes. :D

SG-Fan – Not everyone has no social life to spend time writing fanfics all day! Not that I'm complaining of course. I love your fanfics!

trtlsoup2001 – Another very astute person! Obviously you know how to think outside the square!

katejones2005 – I have a cousin called Kate Jones… I always keep my promises! And I delight in being mean like this!

SGCFan4ever- That's alright, just make sure you do this time! Lol. I'm always up for positive and constructive feedback!

FCarter- Mumbles pathetic excuses.

gater62- My resolution for the New Year is update faster, and get into Uni and devote myself heart and soul to it… it's hard to do both. But I shall try.

jen8f9 – OMG I'm so working hard on it.

Parvatti – Yeah I love Jack :(

Ilovesg1 – Pete's been a huge toothache while I have been writing this story. Now I shall be his toothache! Or rather Jack. Won't say no more! ;)

Darth Tater – S/P is wrong and I'm always willing to rectify my mistakes!

Jennyvre Moss – Jeffery's not as cute as Jerrom though! Thanks Lynnie!

pain in the mikta – Yep stop bugging me and being a pain in the …. Neck :D (You were asking for that one, by the way)!

shetlandlace – Thank you so much for those lovely compliments :blushes: I'm glad you think Jack is in Canon. And yes we shall see a bit more of Sam's POV but I'll see if I can sneak some more in… You'll just have to wait and see!

deathstreet89 – Thankyou! I hope this story is worth the wait for you!

jen203 – Two reviews on a chapter! Well don't I feel honoured! Though I was hoping no one would catch on to what Jack was going to do and it would be a big surprise. Oh well, hopefully you'll be surprised at how I attack it. Bam Bam Bam Pete! lol

KaylaML - Ah yay me for invoking such strong emotion. I shall strive very hard to update faster. This next bit is more shippy… If you do see a shrink please don't send me the bill because I am broke. Hmm… a lie might work :evil planning:

Boy I'm so not doing that again! First off I must explain the reason it took so long. I changed the plot twice. My USB key stopped working, meaning I had to retype it after much lamentation over the losses that were induced by my carelessness of not saving a proper back up of it. I have lost many good fanfic ideas, including the next chapter of The Trouble with Candles and Simply Said, Jack…. Which you weren't supposed to know about. I'm still hanging on to hope though.

And… we had no internet! For about a month, and I was very sad about that. :( Got to check my email at my sisters house, I had like a 100 fanfic alerts in my inbox. But now we have Broadband again which makes me happy :)

Enough excuses, just to let you know that Part2 will not be posted up on here, I'm making a new title of it, so just go to my bio page and find it. You'll know which one it is.

Meanwhile, here is the:

* * *

Prologue

An Ancient spaceship landed on a barren piece of land next to a high mountain that the American Indians called "Cheyenne" in circa 1000BC.

A man with silvery grey hair stepped out of the vehicle and examined the exterior of it.

Everything seemed in working order, so the man went back in to the 'ship and concentrated very hard on the date of November 2002.

#Flash#


End file.
